Present electrochemical cell designs primarily utilize two construction methods. Either the internal electrodes are spirally wound or they are assembled in a multiple plate or multiplate configuration. In either case, each of the positive and negative electrodes is comprised of a current collector and active chemical constituents contacted thereto. The current collector can either be the casing housing the cell or a conductive substrate, such as a foil or screen.
The current collector of the present invention comprises a substrate having a unique pattern of openings that facilitate improved discharge. The openings are larger adjacent to the current collector tab, becoming smaller as the distance from the tab increases. The present current collector is useful in both spirally wound and multiplate cell types for both primary and secondary chemistries.